Ruby Witch and the Sorcerer's Trials
by HedwigFan101
Summary: Ruby Rose. Cinder Fall. Shortly before the Vytol Festival, they collide...and sometimes things don't end well for the hero. Ruby is thrown through space and time to land on Earth. London, England, to be exact, 1991. What will happen when it turns out the little warrior is a witch? When a crew of OCs joins the mix, you get an awesome adventure...and a touching truth. UPDATED CH. 1!
1. Chapter 1

"_Enjoy your outing," Cinder mocked calmly. She smiled as the device was activated. Light encircled the young warrior, and Ruby, the menace that had upset her plans, was yanked from the plains of Remnant._

_She would not be attending the Vytol Festival._

–

_Minerva McGonagal frowned. It was days past the letter writing. So why was the quill writing a letter? Minerva checked the name and shook her head. Must have been a Muggle-born. The quill finished as she gazed at the name, and the magic enveloped it. The letter promptly went into the proper place for muggle-born letters. Minerva picked up the letter._

_It was addressed to one Miss Ruby Rose, residing in an orphanage in London._

–

_Ruby sighed. It had been three full days since she had been tricked by Cinder to leaving Remnant like that. She could only hope to return. An older woman with a letter was talking to the caretaker at the orphanage. Apparently Ruby, being only sixteen, couldn't go anywhere else._

_The caretaker turned to face her. "Ruby! Ruby Rose, you have a letter." That was odd. Ruby had been told that receiving a letter was a highly unusual event. She had not seen a single letter since she had been here. Oh well, how bad could it be? Ruby jumped up and walked briskly over. The woman gave her the letter, and the caretaker informed her that they would speak in private._

_In the room where they were speaking, Ruby finally opened her letter._

–

"You're a little above the normal age, aren't you?"

Ruby jerked her head up. "Well, I would say yes, but I don't know what the normal age is."

"Eleven," the woman said. "At the age of eleven, young people of our variety in a few countries, including England, attend Hogwarts. I myself am the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagal."

Ruby stifled a chuckle. She had never heard a name like that. "The last school I went to was...unusual."

Minerva tilted her head. "How so?"

Ruby cocked her head, and looked at the woman, judging how much to say. She lowered her voice. "At the last school I went to, we learned to fight mindless monsters."

Minerva's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "Well, I can assure you there is not much like that at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ruby snapped her head up. "What?

"Do you believe in magic? Minerva asked.

"You mean a semblance?" Ruby frowned. She very rarely frowned. Huh. It had become a more common experience since Cinder.

Minerva frowned. "No, I mean magic. I'm not sure-"

Ruby had got up and begun running around the room. She was fast, faster possibly than apparating over a short distance. Wicked fast.

"That is a highly unusual form," Minerva said. "May I ask how you achieved the feat?"

Ruby frowned. "That's my semblance. My control of aura."

"We're getting off topic," Minerva reminded the girl. "Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards. The magic has detected that you are a witch, and while you must be at least thirteen-"

"Sixteen," Ruby interrupted. "Sorry. Go on."

Minerva stared at Ruby for a moment. "So five years. Normally, by this age, you would be a fourth or fifth year. But, something must have gone wrong, and you were never a part of our community. There's no trace of you anywhere but here and Hogwarts."

Ruby stared at her. "Alright, since you won't judge me, obviously. I'm from Remnant."

Minerva frowned. Where or what was Remnant? "I'm sorry?"

Ruby smiled wryly. "Remnant. My home. I mentioned the monsters. The Grimm. You see, Remnant is plagued by a thing, really, a plague of something called Grimm. There are thousands of them, and it's the duty of the Hunters and Huntresses to keep them in check. I was training to become a Huntress when it happened."

"What?" Minerva asked. Whatever this event was had obviously shattered Ruby's spirit.

"Me and my friends have a bit of an archenemy," Ruby explained. "I only realized who she was recently. When she found out I knew, Cinder, she um, did something. I'm not sure what. It sent me here, to London. I'm a little lost, to be honest. And I just kind of want to go home, so Yang and Dad and Blake and Weiss and Jaune and Pyrra know I'm okay."

Oh. "Do you want to go to Hogwarts, Ruby?" Minerva asked.

Ruby looked up. "Yeah, I do. If anything, may as well make some new friends."

Minerva smiled. "I'll see you at King's Cross, then. Don't worry about getting there."

Ruby tilted her head as she left the room with Minerva before heading to bed. Her world was crazy.

–

"Ruby?"

Ruby glanced up. It was about time. Apparently she was going with a woman and an eleven year old boy to King's Cross. The caretaker was putting up a fit.

"You can't just take a kid away without adopting them! And that's a long process, it takes at least an hour!"

"It's only for a school initiation," the woman said. "Besides, we were asked to take her because we could look after her best."

The caretaker stared at the woman. "So you're planning to adopt Ruby?"

Silence. Then the woman spoke up. "We might."

The caretaker frowned. "Ruby is the sweetest little enigma you'll ever meet. She's a right menace, keeps this metal thing-"

What. Did. That. Woman. Call. Her. Scythe.

Ruby was on her feet in an instant, grabbing Crescent Rose from her back, unfolding it, and swinging it around to have the sharp side on the caretaker's throat. A growl rose from her throat.

"Do not insult Crescent Rose."

More silence.

"I take it back, now I know what that is. Deadly weapon, hand it over, Ruby," the caretaker said.

"Nope. Not happening," Ruby retorted and turned to the woman who had been talking with the caretaker. "Ruby Rose. Have you ever seen a cherry flower?"

"No, but I hear they're beautiful," the woman said, completing the code phrase. "Augusta Longbottom. This is my grandson, Neville."

"Pleased to meet you," Ruby told them. Neville smiled.

"Hey, Ruby," he said shyly. Ruby nodded at him, removed her scythe from the caretaker's throat, and folded it back up.

"Ruby, we're here to take you to King's Cross," Augusta explained.

What a wild world.

–

"And here's our last member," Minerva declared. "Miss Ruby Rose. Thank you, Augusta."

Ruby frowned and thought back to a time when she was eight. At the age of eight, she had started on her path as a Huntress in training. She had had no idea what that kind of life was like at the time, she had simply wanted to become a Huntress. He hand rested on her scythe. Her sweetheart. Her deadly shield for the innocent.

Ruby glanced at the boy beside her. He had dark brown eyes and dark skin, and a pet cat prowled around his ankles. It was a small cat, mostly golden but with black spots, and brilliant gold eyes.

"Now, to get onto the platform, you simply walk through the barrier. Like this," Minerva told them, and walked right through the wall of bricks.

What the heck?

Several of the kids were confused, but walked through it anyways. Ruby was one of the last to approach the wall. She steeled herself for the collision and ran through. There was no collision. Ruby's head was spinning. Too much. Walking through a brick wall. What?

Diagon Ally was even worse in Ruby's opinion. No way was her head going to stay clear. Then she paused. Amidst all the chaos, how was it crazier than mindless monsters who were attracted to negativity? How was it crazier than running faster than possible otherwise? Electricity immunity? Shadow projection?

It was just this world's crazy.

–

"Nope!"

That had been the twentieth try in Ollivander's. For one reason or another, Ruby just didn't seem to match. Although, that didn't bother Ollivander. He just seemed more delighted with every failure.

"Ah, a tricky customer. Wands are picky, aren't they? Ah ha...I wonder." He glanced over at Ruby, then withdrew a box. "Magnolia, twelve inches, phoenix feather core, strong but graceful."

There was definitely something different about this wand. A warm feeling that reminded Ruby strongly of home and family. Deep in Ruby's memory, a face appeared. A face very much like Ruby's own. Was it her mother?"

"Ah, yes, but odd. Strange it should choose you..."

Ruby tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Ollivander chuckled. "Magnolias are known for being good climbing trees, with many strong, supporting branches and graceful white flowers when it is warm. When it is cold, the flowers go away, but the tree is still good to be climbed. Thus, a magnolia wand is good for support. And yet, the eighth try and a magnolia wand rejected you. So, it must be the core. The phoenix that gave the feather for your wand has given three other feathers. Not all that many, considering the number of phoenix feather wands there are. But two of those feathers ended up in the hands of some of the worst witches in the last century. The fourth was in the hand of a witch who also held a wand of magnolia."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, and decided to end the conversation.

–

"Are you a mudblood?"

Ruby looked at the boy who had just spoken. He was now being reprimanded for an obviously horrible insult. "A what?" Ruby asked, not entirely sure what he was saying.

"Oh, you must be then. Everyone worth their wand knows what a mudblood is," the boy told her. "I don't like talking to them."

"Well, I'm not all that sure I want to talk to you either. But let's start over. Ruby Rose," Ruby introduced herself.

The boy seemed intrigued. "Draco Malfoy. Wait. Did you say Rose?"

"Yeah, Rose. My last name," Ruby told him, then wondered how he would take an insult. No, no insults. "So?"

Whispers began to circulate. Draco's face flushed. "But the Most Ancient House of Rose is extinct!"

–

A/N: Cliff. Hang. Er.

So, yeah. I know, bad start, not to mention short chapter. Anyways, welcome to the world of Ruby Witch!

Some people will undoubtedly complain I made Ruby too moody, and she's supposed to be goofy and silly. To these people I say: Being stranded in a world not her own, living in an orphanage, and bullies at said orphanage. Bad three days. Ruby will have some more friends soon, and then she will have the chance to show off her true happy self before trouble comes around.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey?"

Ruby jerked her head up. A boy was standing in the doorway. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes.

"Yes?" Ruby asked. What was wrong?

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Of course not," Ruby told him. "Why ever would I?"

His face flushed as he sat across from her. "I'm Harry. Harry James Potter," Harry introduced.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose," Ruby told him. They were interrupted when a redhead boy with electric blue eyes opened the door.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full," he said sheepishly.

"Not at all," Harry said, moving closer to the window. The redhead boy chose to sit next to Ruby instead.

"Cute girl alert," the redhead said. Ruby glared at him, and the redhead extended his hand. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," he said.

"Ruby Rose," Ruby told him curtly. Cute! Like that was all anyone needed to know about her!

"Harry James Potter," Harry followed up. Ron gasped.

"So it's true!" he cried. "Do you really have the-the-" he leaned forward and whispered, "the scar?" 

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, and pulled back his bangs to reveal a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Wicked!" Ron cried in glee.

They were interrupted when a girl with bushy brown hair wearing the Hogwarts uniform stopped by their compartment. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she said in a bossy voice.

"I haven't, but I'll help you look," Ruby said, and stood up. "Ron gives me the creeps."

–

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at Hogwarts. Ruby had reluctantly changed into the uniform, but she had kept her cloak, and simply put her robes on over it. She hated the uniform, but kept her mouth shut.

Some of the students were scared of the forest they had to walk through to get to...wherever. Ruby didn't understand the fear, but then, she had had missions in the forest before, so it wasn't all that much of a fear so much as an wary feeling.

The Black Lake was beautiful, and was only made more beautiful by the castle in the distance. Hogwarts was smaller than Beacon and larger than Signal, but Ruby knew that it wasn't size that mattered, it was what was within its walls. And if the positive talk about Hogwarts was any indication, then there was good within its walls. But even that kind of talk could be deceiving.

"No more 'an four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

The boats were what they crossed the lake in. Ruby was in a boat with Harry, Ron, and a boy she didn't recognize. Silence gripped the students as they crossed the lake. It was too much time to think. Ruby's day so far had been fast-paced, not much time to think. Crossing the lake was far from fast, and Ruby was given time to think.

She was going crazy.

Three days after the Cinder incident, Ruby had been told she was a witch. Three days after _that,_ Diagon Ally happened, and she found out about that Ancient House of Rose nonsense. A month later, she was going to a school for wizards and witches.

Too much. Too much.

_I will not have a breakdown,_ Ruby thought to herself fiercely. _I will not break down crying. I will keep my composure._

Surprisingly, it did help. Ruby took a deep breath and forced her mind onto other matters. The days ahead. As far as she knew, there were four groups of students called houses. She didn't know much more about that. A doubt tried to creep in, and Ruby firmly blocked it up.

They would wait a day, then start classes. The classes seemed to include 'transfiguration', 'charms', 'potions', 'defense against the dark arts', and 'herbology' at the very least. She was five years older than the average starting student, but that meant she had more experience with fighting, and albeit not much outside using her scythe to kill Grimm.

A trill of ecstasy thrilled her for a moment. Fighting Grimm had always been fun, and she kept those memories firmly filed under 'Fun Fights'. Ruby shook her head. No getting distracted.

The boats finally pulled into the docks under the school. It was an old-fashioned place, which was to be expected, and Hogwarts took it in pride. The corridors the groups followed were stone, with tapestries, statues, and moving pictures. As they climbed a staircase, Professor McGonagal was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points."

"TREVOR!"

Neville's toad had croaked, and consequently embarrassed Neville by the situation where everyone knew that Neville had an out-of-fashion pet. Bullies.

Professor McGonagal had gone back into the Great Hall, and the annoying Draco had decided to make a greater annoyance of himself.

"So what they're saying on the train is true," he said with a smirk. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Immediately whispers broke out. "Harry Potter?"

Ruby was annoyed. "So what if? It's like Pyrra Nikos all over again."

Draco smirked. "There has never been a Pyrra Nikos here, liar."

"I wasn't talking about here, Draco," Ruby informed him. "I was referring to Beacon."

"Must be a muggle school," Draco dismissed. "Liar."

"I'm not a liar," Ruby told him.

"Oh yeah? Everyone knows the Rose line is extinct. So everyone knows you're lying," Draco insulted.

A scroll tapped him on the shoulder. Professor McGonagal had returned. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

The Great Hall was large, and had four long tables that were almost filled with students. There were thousands of lit candles floating in the air, and the ceiling highly resembled the night sky. Hermione, the bushy-haired girl she had spent the train ride with, was commenting on it to her.

"The ceiling isn't real. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History."_

A few people in front, Ron heard and insulted Hermione.

At the end of the hall, there was a raised section with a table that appeared to be where the teachers and Headmaster were seated. One of them had a purple turban, another, greasy black hair and a suspicious expression. In front of the table was a stool that had an old leather hat on it. Professor McGonagal stood beside it, a paper scroll in hand.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your Houses." She glanced at the scroll. "Abbot, Hannah."

Hannah was a Hufflepuff. "Brown, Lavender" followed, and was a Griffindor. Both were greeted with cheers.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione seemed nervous. Ruby watched her intently. Hermione was smart, she was sure to be Ravenclaw.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Okay, so apparently not.

Only a few after her, Neville went into Griffindor after a few minutes. Draco after him was an instant Slytherin. It was several people after Draco that Harry was called.

"Potter, Harry."

The Hall fell silent. From what Ruby could understand, every House wanted Harry. The Headmaster leaned forward. Harry was the longest so far. At one point, Ruby could swear she heard Harry say, "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." It wasn't long after that ghat the Hat declared "GRIFFINDOR!" to the whole Hall.

Enthusiastic cheers and shouts of welcome sprouted from the Griffindor Table. Hufflepuff was happy that there was happiness, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin clapped just for the sake of it...mostly.

After it died down, Professor McGonagal continued. "Rose, Ruby."

Ruby's heart started pounding. The Hall was staring at her now, and she straightened her shoulders, ignoring her nervousness. No time to hide. She would not hide.

As the Sorting Hat fell onto her head, a voice started whispering in her ear. _"Hello, Miss Rose. Let's get started, shall we? Hmm...I see that you know you're foreign. But here, you'll find acceptance in you're classmates kindness, or so you hope."_

Ruby relaxed slightly. Perhaps it would be okay.

"_What's this? What's this?"_ the Hat whispered. _"You have always chosen a path to fight monsters who do not hold any reservations about tearing innocents apart. You find it unacceptable that they are not kept in check, and never have you considered yourself. And when you were brought to this world, you still pushed on. That, my dear, is the mark of a true Griffindor. So, let's send you on your way to the House you will find your kind, fighters all."_

"GRIFFINDOR!"

–

A/N: I haven't made any friends with this chapter, have I? Lion. Ruby _is_ a Griffindor, though. She's brave and chivalrous, after all. And while she could fit in a little in Hufflepuff, part of those virtues is that you have a positive outlook on life. Ruby knows, deep in her heart, that her family and friends are suffering. A true Hufflepuff would be optimistic and hopeful.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby stared out the window of the dormitory. She wore her cloak over her pajamas, a shockingly comfortable outfit. The moon shone down on the Black Lake. Ruby knew that she could be on the lakeside in a few seconds, but something held her back. This view alone was lovely. It reminded her of watching the moon back home. The shattered moon of Remnant had been that way for all living memory. Watching for _something._ She wasn't sure what.

Howls sounded in the distance. Ruby took a sharp breath. She was alone now. Remembering her sister, her father, her friends, all of them. Wondering what had happened. What was Remnant like now? Did time flow differently? What all had happened?

Ruby angrily asked herself how she could forget the fact that they were probably suffering. It was going to be a long time until she was back in the world where the moon was shattered.

If she ever got back.

–

Hermione watched Ruby. She stayed silent. No need to interrupt. She wasn't a fool. She could tell when someone was mourning.

–

The next day, Ruby decided to just wander aimlessly for awhile. There wasn't much to do, so she eventually went to a corner of the grounds, not too far from the castle, but not so close that everyone would see her. She removed the scythe from her back and, quick as lightning, unfolded it. The tip of the lovely red and silver scythe was slammed down into the earth.

"Whoa there, lass!"

Ruby turned to face Hagrid. He had apparently seen her with Crescent Rose, and been startled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Hagrid gave her a smile. "That one lovely scythe, lass. Where'd you find that beauty?"

Ruby smiled. "I didn't. I forged it myself."

Hagrid smiled. "Come on over to me hut, and we'll see what we may have to show each other."

Ruby's smile turned to a frown when she saw a girl peeking through the bushes. She had the Slytherin robes on, and the rainbow hair was unmistakable. This was Emily Plitskiy, the metamorphmagus. She had been Sorted into Slytherin, and had joined up with Draco.

The girl whisked away suddenly, and Ruby caught up with Hagrid. "I wonder why Emily was there."

Hagrid looked at her. "Tha' girl, Emily, daughter of the Plitskiy line. No-one tangles with that little nuisance, she mimics them and makes everyone think that they're bad. That lass ruined a many pureblood line by mimicking the heirs, and doing bad things."

Ruby grimaced. "Ouch."

"You're right to say that, Ruby. Ouch," Hagrid said in response.

–

Later that day, Ruby visited the library. Most of the books didn't interest her, but a few mentioned her home. One was even called _The Land of the Shattered Moon: Legends of a Forgotten Realm._

Ruby grabbed the book and opened it. The first page had an outdated map of Remnant. Whoever wrote this book had been to Remnant, but the information was outdated. Ruby was about to give up and put it back when a passage caught her eye.

_There is, however, a counter to the evil plague that is the Grimm. Silver-eyed warriors, strong fighters who naturally have good hearts, were discovered to have a power that counters the Grimm's evil. Light fills their soul, and their eyes strike terror into the heart of even the most fearsome Grimm._

_It is unknown why this race exists. The warriors' power is mysterious; all that is known about it is that is hereditary, and it cannot be taken away without removing the eyes. However, it is known that silver-eyed warriors cannot be killed violently and the crime gotten away with. Their power will rampage, and can destroy rather than save in this manner._

_Several families are known to be silver-eyed warriors, the most powerful among them the Rose line. While it isn't known what makes a silver-eyed warrior more powerful, it is known that this power is looked down upon. Worry forms from where once-respected people are discovered to be one of this powerful race. But these worries and angers are unfounded, as silver-eyed warriors exist solely for the good of life, and will do anything to preserve it._

Ruby closed the book and walked over to the window. In her reflection, her own silver eyes glinted back at her.

–

The next week passed in a blur. It wasn't a total bust. Most of the teachers were nice. Professor Snape was an exception. He seemed to dislike her just for existing.

"Rose, what are you doing? Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention. Ten points from Griffindor for your lack of attention."

"Rose, you cannot even brew properly. You must stir a specific way in order to do each potion. This is useless. Twenty points from Griffindor for the wasted ingredients."

The only person he hated more was Harry, who had been assigned as Ruby's partner. It seemed that every other moment, he took points from Harry. It was the exact opposite of the way he treated Draco and Emily.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

"Excellent vigilance, Miss Plitskiy. Ten points to Slytherin."

There was no doubt about it in Ruby's mind. Professor Snape was a jerk.

–

That Saturday, Ruby found herself talking with a couple of Hufflepuff kids, Sarah Plitskiy and Dominique Siko. They were both in her year, and Sarah was a metamorphmagus, like her sister, Emily. The two sisters were from Russia, apparently, so nobody knew much about them.

"Emily and I live in Hogsmeade. There's this tattoo shop there, it's called The Jasmine Dragon. They make magical dragon tattoos. Emily and I each have one. Hers is this turquoise dragon called Skye vith an 'e'. Mine is forest green. Her name is Kendra."

She held up her forearm, pushing her sleeves down. A forest green dragon flew onto her arm. Kendra was lovely, a very detailed tattoo. The dragon had scales not just forest green, but also some dark blues. Her horns were similar to a pair of graceful antenna, and the rest of her sleek green and blue body was just as graceful. Her wings were not ripped, and swept gracefully across Sarah's forearm. Her tail ended in a barb. Shocking Ruby, the dragon began to speak.

"_Hey. I'm Kendra. You look nice, Ruby."_

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Kendra."

Kendra turned to gaze right at her, then spread her wings and flew elsewhere.

Dominique smiled. "She's pretty."

Ruby turned to face Dominique. "So, what's the story with you?"

He smiled. "I didn't know I was a wizard until a month ago. I'm from London, and there was very little unusual about me. But I've always seemed to notice stuff, so, it wasn't all that hard to believe when I got my letter. What about you? You seem older, but you're a first year."

Ruby smiled sadly. "I wasn't born with magic like you two were."

Sarah furrowed her eyes. "Did you get it from someone's accidental magic?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. I think that a power I did have gave me the ability. But I'm from...somewhere else."

Sarah cocked her head. "Remnant?"

Ruby widened her eyes and stared at Sarah. "...Yeah."

Sarah smiled at her. "Even though I'm a Hufflepuff, I like to read. I found a book about Remnant in the library. I vouldn't have believed all it claimed, but then I met you and sav your eyes. I realized that if silver-eyed varriors are real, then it vasn't too much of a leap of faith that Remnant is also real."

Ruby smiled sadly. "Yeah."

Sarah grinned at her. "Hey, don't be sad. I'm from Russia, my family had to move here to avoid var. Ve are very confused here, but The Jasmine Dragon became our place of refuge. Don't vorry, you're not alone."

Ruby smiled sadly. "I wish I could believe you."

"You don't have to vish," Sarah said. "You have a friend in me. And my sister, believe it or not."

Dominique nodded. "I'd like to be your friend, Ruby."

Ruby sighed. "I..." She got up and promptly ran from the corridor.

Dominique looked at Sarah. "Think we upset her?"

Sarah frowned. "I think so. Don't vorry, though, she vill come around."

–

Ruby found an empty corridor on the seventh floor to wind off. Sighing, she crouched at one end and raced to the other end, then back, and again, without breaking stride.

_I need to calm down. I have nowhere to go, though. Think, me. I need a place to calm down, definitely. It needs to be quiet, preferably without bashing colors. Why can't I have a decent conversation without bolting?_

As she ran down her fourth or fifth time, the wall in the middle of the corridor changed. A great door appeared. Ruby slowed, then came to a stop. Approaching the door, she put one hand on her scythe, then drew it away as she heard footsteps.

"Ah, Miss Rose."

Great. The Headmaster. She was getting seriously bored of this guy already. And he had been Headmaster for forty-one years? Really? Ruby turned to look evenly at him. "Headmaster."

"I see you have found the Room of Requirement." He held a hand to the door. "Why don't we see what's inside?"

Ruby frowned and bolted into the Room at full speed. Inside, to her shock, she found a student playing a piano.

Ruby froze. The girl turned around. She was a Ravenclaw, with long dark brown hair that flowed evenly just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown. She nodded and turned back to the piano, all without losing her fingering.

Ruby approached the girl. "Hi."

The Ravenclaw finished her piece a few seconds later and stood up. She was slightly taller than Ruby. "Hi. I'm Savannah Lither."

Ruby offered her hand. "Ruby Rose."

Savannah shook her hand, then moved over on the bench in front of the piano. "Come on. I'll teach you."

Ruby nodded slowly before taking the offered place on the bench. Savannah showed her many of the basic notes, and the basics of how to 'read the staff', which was comprised of five lines. Savannah said that she wasn't the best, but most kids just didn't know how to relax.

About half an hour into their conversation about the piano, annoying Slytherins, and life in general, the Headmaster interrupted them, clearing his throat. "Miss Rose, Miss Lither, come. I believe I should show you something."

He led them out of the Room, which vanished behind them, and to their shock, brought them to the third-floor corridor. "Miss Rose, you may wish to brandish your weapon. Miss Lither, I believe you are very good at charms and self defense. You may need it." He opened the door.

Savannah frowned. "We're not supposed to go in there. You said so yourself, that a painful death would follow."

The Headmaster smiled. "Miss Lither, you and Miss Rose are more than prepared for this corridor. Most seventh-years would not be. Rules can be bent."

Ruby took Savannah's hand. "He's right. Besides, aren't you curious, Ravenclaw?"

Savannah smiled. "You have a point."

The two stepped into the corridor, which was closed behind them. Savannah instantly turned around and jiggled the handle to the door. The door glowed with a faint light. "It's locked. With a _Colloportus. _Locking Charm," she said in answer to Ruby's confused face.

Ruby shrugged. "Don't worry, Savannah. Worse comes to worst, we remove the door by force."

"How?"

Ruby and Savannah spun around. A Slytherin girl with rainbow hair met their gaze. Her eyes flashed a fiery red. "Emily Plitskiy."

–

It wasn't all bad.

Emily was there seemingly because of her metamorphmagus ability. Ruby seemed to be there for her silver-eyed warrior status, not that she shared that part, as well as her combat skills. She quickly proved to her 'companions' that she was no slouch.

"Look. You may be a cute little vitch, but you're a muggle-born. Vhat do you have?"

Ruby smiled. "You really want to know?"

"Vell, yeah," Emily said spunkily.

Ruby smiled coyly and, fast as lightning, took her beloved scythe from her back, and unfolded it, slamming the sharper-than-razor-sharp tip into the floor below her. She grinned, and leaped forward, scissoring a column to dust. "I'll just let my sweetheart do the talking."

There was no question after that, nor any time for a question, because they all heard loud barking. Ruby cocked her head, then walked down the corridor toward the barking.

"Ruby? Why are you going _towards_ the danger?" Savannah asked.

"Because I like a good fight," Ruby called over her shoulder.

"So that's vhy you're in Griffindor," Emily muttered as she followed Ruby. Savannah whipped out her wand and followed.

They all met up at the end of the corridor. Ruby stood with her back to the wall on one side, and motioned for Savannah and Emily to do the same on the other. Savannah frowned. "You seem to know what you're doing, Ruby."

Ruby smiled sadly. "Savannah? It's just another mission."

"Ve need a leader," Emily said. "Ruby, you should be our leader."

Ruby looked stunned. "What?"

Savannah nodded in agreement. "At least you know what you're doing."

Ruby smiled, then sighed. "Alright, if you insist." She looked at them. "Ready?" They nodded. "Go."

She slammed her scythe into the door, splintering it. She slammed the door again, and the lock popped out. The door swung open with a creak. Inside was a huge dog, awake and watching.

The dog had three heads, and thick brown fur. Saliva dripped from each of its three mouths, and dropped on the floor in a puddle. At one corner of the room was a harp. It wasn't playing.

"Can either of you play the harp?" Ruby asked.

"No," Emily said.

Savannah sighed. "I know one basic song."

Ruby pointed. "Play it. Just in case. Emily, ready to face this monster?"

Emily grinned. "More than ready. Lead the vay, fearless leader."

Ruby smiled and activated her semblance. She sped off to the back wall before her semblance fully took effect, and she promptly turned into rose petals. Ignoring the scream of "Vhat the hell?!" from Emily, she raced up and right behind the dog's middle neck when Savannah's song lilted through the air.

The dog was apparently prone to a lullaby, as it promptly proved. Ruby raised an eyebrow before settling down by Emily. "What a weird dog. This guy is nothing like Zwei," Ruby said.

"Do I want to know who Zwei is?" Savannah asked.

"My family's dog. He's super smart," Ruby told them proudly. "Hang on."

There was a trapdoor beneath the dog's paw.

"Vhat the hell?!" Emily shouted again.

"Language!" Savannah chided.

Ruby frowned and approached the trapdoor. "We go down," Ruby insisted.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"Vhy?" Emily said at the same time.

"Because if this dog, fierce as it was, is in a school, there has to be a reason for it. We need to find out what that reason is," Ruby told them. "Quite frankly, this dog won't stop anyone with common sense. Little Zwei would have been better, really."

–

A/N: Yes, I know, it's just the first weekend. But Dumbledore would certainly try to test Ruby for qualification for the final warrior of the light. Speaking of warriors of light, yes, there will be Harry showing. We will see the Golden Trio. But there's another group of fighters that are rising, and you've probably already detected them: Ruby Rose, Savannah Lither, and Emily Plitskiy.

We will see several instances where Ruby is thinking about Remnant. In fact, as we will see, Ruby has a surprise waiting for her...but not until later. Probably book six or something like that. If there IS a book six. No, that does not mean that I am planning to abandon Ruby Witch.

Let's go!


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out to be real important, what they had learned there. In the end, they had decided to wait a little while, plan, do something, learn first. That had been three weeks ago.

Ruby was talking with Sarah again. This time the two girls were in the library, and Sarah had found a book on Russian folklore. Ruby, curious, had probed. Sarah was happy to tell her what was going on in the stories.

"Vell," she began, "there's seven artifacts in Russian lore knovn as the Borroved. The first one is the Moon Opal. It forges a connection to the celestial vorld above. It can also deaden and veaken the curse of a verevolf. Then there's Davn's Diadem. It is based upon purity, and vill strengthen purity. But nobody knovs vhat kind. Nobody's vorn it and lived to tell the tale. Third, the Hope Diamond can strengthen and inspire hope, and give life to the dead or dying, if that person chose their fate. Fourth, the Dusk Vand is the most poverful vand in the universe, this one or the Other Vorld. Unlike Britain's Elder Vand, the Dusk Vand has no loyalties, and vill unleash its full pover in an instant. Then, ve have the Dagger of Despair. This dagger has an enchantment to dispel and reject all feelings of hope and light, forcing an eternal state of despair on vhomever holds it. Next, there is the Band of Bagonia. If your soul is truly evil and corrupted, the Band of Bagonia vill kill you. It is a slov and painful death. But if your soul is truly and completely good, then the Band vill strengthen those traits, vhile protecting against corruption. Lastly, the Ring of the Rich duplicates anything that the gem on it touches. It can duplicate anything, even humans, but the duplicate vill not remember anything before a fev days before its creation."

"That's...unusual. It almost makes no sense, but I can guess that there would be some sort of powerful artifacts in the magical world," Ruby said. "Something...just doesn't feel right."

Kendra flew onto Sarah's face.

"_Hello, Ruby. You are correct. Your world, Remnant, is the Other Side in this book. But that's not all. At the dawn of creation, Void created Chaos. Chaos, however, was very lonely. So, he created seven maidens. Lune, Aurora, Hope, Star, Nyx, Bagonia, and Reyna. With them came magic, life, light. But there was also despair, death, and darkness. Magic is meant to be a tool of light. But there are some who abuse this gift. There were more in the ancient times. So, Chaos used his powers to create seven artifacts, some good in nature, some evil, some neutral. Each artifact was given to one of his daughters. These seven artifacts would become known as the Borrowed. In ancient times, they were used to balance the magic in the universe, in hopes of also bringing balance to all else. But the plan failed. The artifacts were all taken, except for one. The Dusk Wand, given to Star."_

Ruby's eyes widened. "That's..."

Kendra smiled. _"That is not all. With the Dusk Wand, and the powers of the seven maidens, a three part plan was put into place. First, the Pagan Pendent was created, a tracker of the Borrowed that could only be activated by someone who has a very specific and unknown power, which they carefully selected individuals on Remnant to possess. Second, a prophecy was created, and a destiny along with it. A diviner would one day deliver the prophecy, and thus would pass into the knowledge of mankind. In the destiny, they selected the person to be the diviner. A woman who would be able to use the Pagan Pendent. Lastly, they created Earth. The seven maidens blessed this world with all it needed to earn both the pride and the scorn of the maidens. A halfway point between what two points, only the maidens know. But then, the maidens had to wait. The destiny was forgotten for thousands of years. The prophecy was only told recently."_

"Wow," Ruby said. "The crazy thing is, I might know this prophecy."

Sarah frowned. "Really?"

Ruby nodded. "My mother had a power that sometimes allowed her to see the future. I think I remember her one big prediction..."

"The Hands of Time are Standing Still,

But I can't Stop the Universe with just my Will.

So Show me the Way to Greater Power,

So I may Rise in this Final Hour."

A glow came from Sarah's necklace the moment Ruby finished. It faded after a few seconds.

Kendra, in shock, flew off Sarahs's face.

"What the fuck?"

–

A/N: Alright, alright, I know. Short chapter. But! This is the most informational chapter so far. Yes, Ruby is hurrying the storyline. But I'm bored of waiting. So! Next chapter, we hopefully get some answers. And maybe a confession...

So, what are you waiting for?


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby stared at the moon. Then she looked down again, and tears began to leak from her face.

She was sitting on a cliff above the Black Lake. Several hundred feet below, its waters glittered ominously. Ruby was saddened by what she had heard that day, and was weeping for her people. For her friends and family. For even her enemies. For everyone of Remnant who was surely suffering.

Ruby's thoughts flashed back to Cinder's attack on her. Bitterly she pushed the thought away and stared down at the lake. "Why?

"Why did Cinder attack me? What greater plan was it a part of? Why didn't she even try to do it some other way first? It makes no sense. What does it mean, that I have silver eyes?" Her gaze fled to the moon again. Words on the tip of her tongue refused to come out. It was like a weight on her vocal cords. Memories flashed through her head.

–

"_Ruby? What's wrong?"_

_She had fled the classroom the moment she noticed _her._ The girl. Sarah. Why was there never anything that could get Ruby to be around Sarah? The incident had been a month ago. A month ago, she and Sarah had spoken to each other about the prophecy, and Kendra had told them the story of the seven maidens. Ruby hadn't spoken to Sarah since._

_It was Harry who had tracked her down. The rest of the class was indifferent to the 'freak liar'. He wss trying to get her to talk to him. Like that was going to happen._

"_Ruby. What's wrong?" Harry asked again. He was gaining on her._

_Ruby sighed, activated her semblance, and sped away. The Great Staircase. The portrait someone was just opening. The Griffindor Common Room. The girl's first year dormitory._

_Finally Ruby came to a rest and reverted back to her natural state. She put her head and her hands and began to cry._

–

That hadn't been a good day. She had missed both lunch and dinner, effectively causing people to worry about her. Not all that many people, but still. She didn't have many friends in Griffindor House. They were effectively limited to Neville, Hermione, and Harry. Ron was weird, and after the train, she had still refused to talk to him. But most others were just sort of...there.

"What's this?"

Oh great, Ruby thought. The Weasley twins.

"I do believe-"

"-that the rules clearly state-"

"-that all students-"

"-regardless of age-"

"-reason-"

"-or maturity-"

"-are allowed to be outside after curfew, Miss Rose," they finished in unison.

Ruby chuckled. "Fred, George, we both know that you're not one to talk." She wasn't stupid. Ruby knew the Twin's reputation.

"We heard-"

"-that you might need-"

"-cheering up-"

"so we the Messers. Weasley-"

"-do hereby invite you-"

"-Miss Ruby Rose-"

"-to accompany us-"

"-in our delightful misdeeds," they finished.

Ruby chuckled. "Alright, alright. I guess I do need cheering up."

–

The Twins evidently thought that she needed cheering up a _lot,_ which they weren't wrong about. First, they sneaked into the Slytherin dorms. Then, they placed something called a 'Dawn Dung Bomb' in several strategic places. That, plus they turned the hair of a sleeping Slytherin third-year neon pink. Ruby had to hide her snickers.

Then they sneaked into Hogsmeade.

The secret passage led to Honeydukes, or that's what the Twins said. Apparently they had been buying merchandise from there and then taking it back to Hogwarts to sell. All went well, the owner was happy to see the Twins, and nothing went wrong, until they were going to leave. Nobody had noticed the bell because the Twins were being kind of loud. Apparently the Headmaster was picking up his own order.

Ruby took one glance and instinctively snatched the Twins' hands, activating her semblance and rushing away. Her vision was colored red, and there was the tunnel. In, in, in!

She glanced at the clouds of rose petals beside her. "Sorry for the quick surprise. Please don't be loud. It's weird to outside people. The three of us are rose petals." She didn't have time to gauge their reactions. The two had thrown up from regathering themselves.

Ruby sighed. "Some people just can't stomach it. I..." Her memories flashed back to her lost friends, Penny in particular. The android girl had been kind to her, even saved her life. Penny was a true friend, and Ruby missed her sorely. Ruby desperately hoped that Penny was okay.

The three were on the ledge by the Black Lake again when the words on Ruby's tongue finally loosened.

"_Some people don't see me._

_They think I'm the same, and_

_They're wrong and I'll tell you why_

_It's here I'll make a stand!_

_I don't care what everybody thinks,_

_There's a line that I won't cross!_

_Look deeper and the girl you will find_

_Will get her point across!_

_You think I'm a weakling,_

_But I'll show you the truth!_

_The day that you wronged my heart_

_Is the only day you're ever through!_

_Show me the truth of you._

_Don't lie to me, it will always evolve._

_Show me who you truly are._

_Because this world will dissolve..."_

The Twins stared at her as the last note of her song rang across the Black Lake. A roar filled their ears, and the Monster of the Black Lake, the Kraken itself, emerged from the water.

_I know your song. I have been waiting for you._

As those words rang through their heads, the Kraken's tentacles reached up and plucked them like pebbles from the cliff, and with it they were forced to plunge into the Lake.

–

A/N: There, now. It's out. Before anyone asks, yes, tonight is Halloween. After curfew, Dumbledore gets in on the fun and goes to Honeydukes, narrowly missing Ruby and the Twins. Naturally, Ruby would not know the significance of October 31st.

Don't worry about them, those three will be okay. After all, this is Ruby Rose and the Weasley Twins. What could possibly go wrong?

(Looks around the corner.)

Oh, shucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Water. Water everywhere, and Kraken skin, gripping her as though all the world depended on it. That, and plunging into the dark, no longer still waters of the Black Lake. Oh that squid was in for it. The three friends were tossed onto a shallow ledge, an air bubble encasing them. It was hidden by some sort of black water plant that looked like kelp. Probably was some magical variety.

Ruby gritted her teeth. "Shucks. All I wanted to do was get the song out of my head."

Fred and George were investigating the cave, and apparently it wasn't just any old cave. When they showed her what they had found, Ruby was not happy.

"Is it so hard to put this somewhere else?"

Fred looked at George and laughed. "You're funny," they said.

Ruby whipped around to look at them. "Okay. You guys want to go in?"

George took one look at his brother. "Pff," Fred said.

"How do you expect-" George began.

"-to keep us out?" Fred finished.

"We're going," they said together.

"Good," Ruby told them. "There's strength in numbers, after all." She looked at Fred. "Fred, I've noticed that your magic tends to be very offensive in nature. So, you're on threat watch. George, yours is at the opposite end of the spectrum, very situational. You and I are going to find a way through these tunnels. There's no way that they would leave it at this. Whoever built these tunnels obviously meant to keep them hidden. Why else would a Kraken be guarding a lake that has a hidden cavern that has a hidden tunnel? There's more. Someone could stumble upon this place, like we did. It's sure to be a complicated maze."

–

Ruby was right. Complicated maze, empty corridors, the whole package. Ruby was constantly hearing snippets of a song. Not 'hers', but another song.

"_-Death is never what it seems-"_

"_-Falls from grace are never elegant-"_

"_-I'm not your sacrifice-"_

"_-Show them gods and deities-"_

"_-Revealed by mirrored eyes-"_

"_-And you won't conquer me-"_

Ruby was getting tired of the song. Stopping after hearing the lines, _"Stars will drop out of the sky, the moon will sadly watch the roses die!"_, she asked her companions, "Hear that?"

They never got the chance to answer, or else were shocked out of answering, because they walked into a rather unusual cavern. Colored crystal formed countless scenes on the wall. Many were vague, but some Ruby understood. Still, she was thinking about all of them.

An army of Grimm attacking a white figure, a woman, it seemed.

The same woman, falling through the sky, a black arrow through her chest.

A rose besides the dying figure, now pictured as wearing a necklace with four crystals shaped like diamonds, arranged in a small diamond: red, white, black, and yellow.

The woman picking up the rose, the rose now turning silver.

Silver petals scattering, traveling all over Remnant.

Another young girl, having found a rose petal, her dark blue eyes glowing with a silver light.

The same girl, the rose petal glowing in her hand, her eyes now silver, Grimm approaching.

The girl turning, seeing the Grimm, a standoff.

The Grimm fled the girl as white light burst from her gaze.

The white woman, approaching the girl.

The girl is looking at the woman, who took her hand. The woman's eyes are silver as well, and her necklace glowing.

The woman is gone, and the girl seems to be absorbing energy.

Years later, the girl is shining with a white light.

A dozen scenes more show several more young woman, all sharing the silver eyes and black hair with red highlights of the first girl, all glowing with a white light, and wearing the same necklace.

Ruby froze at the last three scenes.

The first showed her mother, staring at the necklace, her eyes closed.

Next was Ruby herself, the same necklace, but empty, the same eyes, the same hair, but lacking the aura.

Lastly, Ruby was shown again, in battle with someone she didn't recognize. This time, Ruby did have the white aura, and her opponent did not.

Ruby stared in shock at the last two scenes. Her eyes wandered slowly back to the first scenes, and a window opened up in her memory.

Ruby's eyes widened. She had a vague feeling she knew what the meaning of these scenes was.

–

_Ruby and her uncle Qrow were talking._

"_Ruby, do you remember the Legend of the Moon that you mother used to tell you?"_

_Tai cleared his throat in annoyance. Qrow glanced at him, but quickly turned his attention back to Ruby._

"_Isn't that the one where the Grimm destroy the moon with the powers of darkness? And they attack the Goddess of Light?"_

"_Yeah, that one. After that, the Goddess's physical form was destroyed, but not before she gave our people a great gift. Warriors who could destroy the Grimm with just a glance, one of which would always possess the spirit of the Goddess."_

–

Ruby gasped. "I know this story."

Fred came over to the two scenes including Ruby. "How, my friend-"

"-can you know-"

"-a story that must not have happened yet-"

"-or we would all be dead?"

Ruby smiled at her friends. "That's a long story."

–

When Ruby was finished, the Twins were shocked into full sentences...sort of.

"So you're saying that another universe exists where monsters try to destroy humanity?" George asked.

"And you're from this universe." Fred said, shocked.

Ruby nodded. "That's right. It's why I'm a first year, even though I'm sixteen, older than you two."

Fred and George looked at each other. Ruby, certain that they were having a long telepathic twin conversation, walked over to the scene in which the woman was falling through the sky with an arrow in her chest. Gently she touched the crystal. It began to glow. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut against the bright light. When she opened them, she was in a different place.

–

A/N: I love the Red Trailer. It's the only one that doesn't seem to be in a 'normal' place in Remnant, plus I just love Ruby in general.

There's a theory out there that will come into play in this story. I won't go into details yet, but we'll see it evolving over the course of Ruby Witch. Before anyone complains about Ruby rushing the story, she's really not. I'm just setting up the various mysteries. We don't even know that much about this particular one. Besides, when you gather characters from Russia, Remnant, and England, some with a lot of knowledge or curiosity, you get mysteries very fast.

By the way, the song snippets are a RWBY song, various parts of _Sacrifice._ I love this song.

Next time on Ruby Witch, we have one more OC to meet. Please welcome...

(Cut) :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby stood in the middle of a forest. The landscape around her was odd. It felt unusual, resonating more in her soul than her body. She felt ethereal, as though this place was merely a figment of her imagination.

The entire forest was similar. Not quite the same, but similar. The ground was white and the grass light gray. The trees were white and light gray at their bases but became sharply black at a certain point. The leaves were the color of blood and roses.

A single rose had grown on the ground in front of her. Its petals were white, and the stem such a dark green that it was almost black. The thorns were pure white at the tip, and a gradient darkened to the dark green as it approached the stem. Simply put, the rose was beautiful but deadly.

Ruby knelt down on the ground in front of her. She had no doubt that she was here for a reason that had to do with the rose. Gently, Ruby stroked the rose's petals. The blossom shivered at her touch. Ruby drew her hand away and stood up.

"Ruby."

With a start, Ruby looked around the forest. Who had spoken?

"My name is Tya."

Tya. That was an...unusual name. Ruby had never heard of someone called Tya.

"You know, don't you?"

Gathering her courage, Ruby turned her gaze to the sky. "Know what?"

"Who you are. How important your destiny is."

The pictures in the cave. It showed her. For a...reason?

"Yes. Do you know what destiny is, Ruby?"

A flash of memory soared before Ruby's eyes. Pyrrha had believed in destiny. But...what was it?

"So you don't. Destiny is your life, planned by the universe but also the result of your own choices. It is impossible to rebel against destiny because of this, as that is simply a part of your destiny."

Blink. Blink. What?

"Of course, that doesn't stop _some_ people from trying."

Shadows engulfed Ruby's vision, and a half-familiar voice in the background shouted, "Wake up!" as Ruby fell.

"WAKE UP!"

–

Ruby's eyes flew open, and she stared in shock at the twins staring up at her, on the beach, with the Kraken retreating into the water. Something around her neck, glowing, prompted Ruby to sit up.

It was the necklace, the empty one, from the crystal cavern.

–

A/N: That was a short chapter. FYI, make sure to go back and make sure you have the correct Chapter One. There was a slip-up in my publishing Chapter One. I accidentally published Chapter Two as Chapter One. If the first word you have is 'Hey' then you need to update.

Anyways, yes, Tya is the last OC (hopefully) for you to keep track of.

See you next time on Ruby Witch! (Well, just a few seconds for you. :))


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Ruby woke up to whispers and gossip from her dormmates. Grunting with annoyance, Ruby turned over and tried to go back to sleep. She had had a long night, and really wanted to sleep as much as possible. That way maybe she wouldn't be a zombie all day.

Parvati, one of the castle gossips, jostled her violently. "Is it true you and the Weasley twins got held down at the bottom of the lake by the monster and only escaped through accidentally apparating?"

Ruby glared at the girl. "If that was true, would I be dry?"

"You could have used a Warming Charm."

Ruby deadpanned her answer. "Parvati, I'm a first year and perfectly capable of beating everyone in here to the moon. It's not true. Leave me alone."

"No can do," Hermione said, walking over. "You have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office with myself, the Weasley Twins, Ron, and Harry."

Ruby groaned. "Now?"

"After breakfast. Which really, why couldn't it be before? The classes don't need to be interrupted."

–

"Miss Rose," Dumbledore began. "Do you have any idea what happened last night?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been told to wait outside while Ruby, Fred, and George were essentially scolded by the Headmaster.

Ruby stared him in the eye. "No. I spent the entire night up until about half an hour from dawn outside the castle. I was dead tired when I got back to my dorm, I didn't pay attention to the gossips of my sleep-talking dormmates."

There was a slight mental probe at the corner of Ruby's mind, and she narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore as the probe failed to gain entry.

Dumbledore turned to the Weasley twins and continued the 'diagnostics of mental oddness'.

"Mssrs. Weasley, do you have any explanation for your misbehavior last night?"

Dumbledore would end up regretting asking that question.

The Weasley twins spun a tale of lies that didn't make Ruby's head hurt, as she understood what they were trying to say, but as Dumbledore didn't, it was obvious that the story made _his_ head hurt.

So they were released from the Torture Chamber.

Angry, Ruby made use of her semblance to speed away, glaring at everyone as she passed. _I really hate Dumbledore._

–

As Ruby exited the castle, she saw Emily and Savannah chatting. Savannah waved her over.

"We were just talking about the third-floor," Savannah informed her. "The trapdoor hasn't been investigated, and we're thinking about doing that."

That was when Emily's eyes fell on Ruby's necklace. "Vhat is that, Ruby?"

The eyes of the girl in question fell to her necklace. "Not sure. All I know is that it's important, so..." She shrugged, then straightened and furrowed her eyebrows. "Look, I just...there's something I want to try, but there's no telling how it will affect you two."

"What is it?" Savannah asked.

At the same time, Emily said, "Vhat is this thing you vould like to try out?"

With a smile, Ruby explained. "There's a reason I'm so fast. It's my semblance, a power I have obtained from controlling my Aura. Aura is life force, the physical manifestation of your soul. Before it's any use to you, before you can use it, you have to get it unlocked. My mother unlocked mine when I was a small child. I want to try unlocking Aura for you two. It will greatly reduce the risk from the third floor corridor."

Savannah shrugged. "What's the problem?" Emily nodded her understanding to the explanation and backing of the question.

Ruby winced. "In order to do that, I have to pierce the shield you have around your body. It doesn't do anything before the unlocking, but the shield both restricts and protects your Aura. When I pierce the shield, your Aura will immediately break. This means that you will be vulnerable, and if this process is done at a young age, then there is a good chance of death. I myself barely survived."

They both nodded. "Try me," Emily said.

"You sure?" Ruby asked, surprised. Emily nodded.

"I'm not a small child," she defended herself.

Turning to Savannah, Ruby said, "This will drain me, and I will not be able to do yours for a few days. You okay?"

"Sure," the second year assured her. "Go on."

Ruby nodded and turned to Emily, putting her hand on her shoulder. "For it is with courage that we achieve victory. From this, we become an ideal for harmony and balance. Unbounded by mortality and endless in love, I release your soul, and by my will, free thee." Piercing the hard shield Emily possessed, Ruby felt the rush of power, and for a split second, one could see Ruby's Aura before it shattered. Looking, Ruby saw that the same had happened to Emily.

–

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. I just cannot believe that these types of things would _not _happen. So, I decided to see what the semblances for Emily and Savannah would be. I'm thinking enhancement and control beyond what we see in canon, mostly for defensive magic, for Savannah and either divining or telepathy for Emily. I dunno...what do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

"-and by my will, free thee." Ruby finished the incantation for Savannah, and found a lot of Aura. As a result, Ruby doubled over and put her hands on her knees as both hers and Savannah's Aura shattered.

"Vell, that vas interesting," Emily said, breaking the silence.

Nodding, Ruby stood up. "Yeah. I didn't think it was possible for two people under the age of fifteen to have this much Aura, but you do." She turned to Emily. "Has your Aura healed yet?" After receiving a nod from Emily, she asked, "Has anything weird happened?"

"Nothing," Emily informed her.

"Guys," Savannah said, pointing. Ruby stared in the direction, and her blood ran cold.

It wasn't just one or two. Or a dozen. At least twenty Beowolves, accompanied by at least one Deathstalker and a few Ursa Minors, and on top of that an Ursa Major, raced toward the castle. They tore straight through the wards and ran top speed, which varied from Grimm to Grimm, toward Hogwarts.

Ruby took Crescent Rose from her waist and opened it. "Get as many as you can inside. Make sure that none of them feel anything negative, as that will only make the problem worse. Please. I have to fight. It's my job."

The only ones who were a problem were the teachers.

"Miss Rose, please go inside while we handle this!" Professor McGonagal ordered. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"No. _You_ need to go inside. I have no idea if magic will even affect them, and I am trained to deal with the Creatures of Grimm," Ruby retorted.

"You are a first year," McGonagal said sternly. "You are young. Right now you need only go inside, and ensure your safety."

"NO," Ruby shouted. "You need to. All of you. I know that you think you can handle this, but I can't go inside even if I wanted to. I just can't. The Creatures of Grimm will make mincemeat out of everyone if you try to stop me. I think they're impervious to magic, the way they tore through the wards. Go."

"I knew a savior would come," the Divination Professor said dreamily. "Let her go, for she is right. Let her do her duty to the world. But put up shields anyway."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sprinted toward the approaching Grimm. Pointing her scythe and shooting behind her, Ruby used the momentum and recoil to slice a Beowolf in half. A Deathstalker charged at her, stinger ready, and Ruby jumped. High. Gasps rang out from behind her. Ruby narrowed her eyes in concentration. Landing on the back of an Ursa Minor, Ruby slid her scythe down the length of it. Hard.

The Ursa was torn apart, and Ruby began her berserk, running and shooting and swinging, until the Ursa Major was all that remained. Tire began to well on her, and she could practically sense the shock and amazement that emanated from everyone besides her.

But Ruby was tired. She couldn't keep this up. The berserk tactic took a lot out of her.

And she might not be able to do anything.

No. No. NO. NO!

Ruby bent down, and explosively stood back up as white, pure, shining white, encased the entire world around her, wings of white that swirled and encased life, wings that turned the Ursa to dust.

The wings stayed for only a second though, and collapsed back into Ruby. She fainted.

–

A/N: I apologize again for the short chapter. I really want to get these updates done, and so, in the spirit of more frequent updates, I am going to establish a new order. One. Every time I update from now on, I will update one chapter from each story. They will no longer be in bundles, true, but I also have _Loki's Daughter_ and a new fanfic, _Black Widows_, (which is a Cinder x Ruby ship story, soulmate, but I have plans to make it longer if it gets a good reception) to update. I should be able to crank out chapters more frequently, so in hopes of improving my chapter quality and personal self-esteem, I am shortening how much will be in each update.

Oh, and I'm also publishing a Ren x Pyrrha one-shot called _Two Embers Aflame_. Rated T. Do not judge me, I do not ship the ships in that story.

See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby woke, groggily. She groaned, and people looked at her as it interrupted their conversation.

In the small group were the teachers, Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey, her two friends, and a few people Ruby didn't recognize. One wore a hideous pink cardigan.

Emily and Savannah smiled and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" Savannah asked.

"I'm good," Ruby assured her quietly. Emily opened her mouth to speak, but a man standing beside the pink cardigan wearing woman shoved his way to her.

"Ah, you're up. I'm-"

"Excuse me!" Emily shouted. "Ruby is my friend, so shove off and let me talk to her!"

"Hem-hem," the Pink Cardigan said. Ruby caught several teachers roll their eyes. "Mind your mouth in front of the Minister."

"Or something better," Madam Pomfrey cut in. "Leave Miss Rose alone. Now. ALL of you. OUT!"

An argument ensued then, and suddenly a voice cut above it all. "I would like to know how a small first year learned how to wield a scythe with enough strength to tear these black monstrosities apart. My readers are dying for an update, and I must know." She turned to Ruby. "Miss Rose, would you care to explain to poor Rita Skeeter the truth?"

"Can I just rest? My head's throbbing," Ruby asked. Madam Pomfrey succeeded this time in shooing everyone.

"OUT!"

–

Emily Plitskiy grinned. Daphne and Tracey were right. If something veird vas supposed to happen, this definitely qualified.

Releasing it, Emily smiled vickedly as the form dissipated into nothingness.

–

At the same moment, Savannah Lither was also smiling. Releasing her own weird power, the plants stopped shining.

–

With the unwelcome guests finally gone, Ruby sighed in relief as Madam Pomfrey relaxed slightly.

"Do they always get on people's nerves?" she asked out of curiosity.

"The Minister, the Undersecretary, and the reporter? Yes," the Healer confirmed. "Now, you said you have a headache. Do you want a potion for it?"

"It's okay. I've been through worse."

At that, Madam Pomfrey's head snapped up. "What happened. When. Who was responsible?"

With a sigh, Ruby tried to form some sort of explanation. "What always happens. From last time I told this story, I'm guessing it's not normal here, but I come from a place where just feeling down brings death and destruction. The Grimm. It's not all bad, maybe. I've trained for years to fight them. I want to be a Huntress someday, so that people can look to the sky and see hope. Maybe. I don't know. The Grimm are such a big problem that there's an entire career, the most dangerous one, that's all about fighting them. My dad, my mom, my uncle, my sister's mom, they were all a team, training to fight and protect the people. The Huntsmen and Huntresses are the shield that defends my home, all the individuals who fight a part of that shield. I want to be a part of it someday, but after making an enemy and being forced to come here, I don't think that will happen. You asked what happened. The Grimm eventually get the best of everyone. It is very rare to live a life that doesn't end because of the Grimm."

"That does not happen, Miss Rose. What is the truth?" Madam Pomfrey asked, and anger flared inside Ruby.

"That is the truth. Every word. I didn't lie. I haven't said everything, but why would I lie?" Ruby asked.

–

Madam Pomfrey, in the end, was forced to accept that Ruby hadn't lied to her.

After asking Miss Plitskiy and Miss Lither to demonstrate, she had to admit it seemed like a stretched, but likely story. At least it explained why the girl could fight the monsters.

Still...maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep a closer eye on this girl. Madam Pomfrey had seen brown, green, blue, grey, and even yellow eyes, but Ruby Rose was the first person she had ever known to have silver eyes.

–

A/N: It's not a big step, but it's something.

This was meant to be over with and published before Christmas, and so I would hopefully be able to crank out a nice Christmas present for my readers.

Well, semblance reveal at last! I left them both a little vague, and you will have to wait on more info, but eventually both semblances will evolve and grow over time.

Well, see ya'll next time!


	11. Chapter 11

It was apparently just a day after she had woken up in the infirmary that a sign up sheet was posted in the common rooms. Ruby didn't understand at first, but Hermione explained to her that it was a sheet to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

"What's Christmas?" Ruby asked, confused.

Everyone who heard immediately froze and turned to her. Ron was horrified that she didn't know what Christmas was. It was Hermione who acted, though. "Don't sign the sheet, Ruby. I'm sending a letter to my parents to see if you can come over for Christmas. They've told me before that they would like to meet you."

Ruby was confused, but did as Hermione said. She did not sign her name. Instead she went to find her friends. Savannah and Emily were both staying at Hogwarts. And they were both horrified that Ruby had never heard of Christmas.

"How?!" Savannah demanded.

"This child has been deprived!" Emily exclaimed. "Nov, I hope that you're staying at Hogvarts for Christmas so that you can be educated on the joy that is Christmas celebrations."

Ruby shook her head. "Hermione invited me to stay with her for Christmas. She sent a letter, apparently."

They were disappointed at that.

–

Three days later, Hermione walked up to her. "Ruby, my parents said you could come over for Christmas."

"_Good,"_ Ron said.

"Eh," an unfamiliar voice said. "Aren't you the girl that destroyed those monsters?" They turned to see a boy, slightly burnt, approaching them. "Aye, I'm Seamus Finnegan. Not heard of any creatures like that. Mind teaching us the right proper spells?"

A giggle escaped Ruby. "What I did took years of training that many people don't have the courage or ability for. And it has nothing to do with magic. Also, they tore through the barrier as though it wasn't even there."

"Just to defend ourselves, surely that can't take long," Seamus pleaded.

Ruby shook her head firmly. "My scythe is one of the hardest weapons to use. It's designed to be deadly, effective and take a lot of training to use. Like I said, years of training straight from the one person capable of using a scythe to its full potential. Besides, it's dangerous."

"Please? At least some, and it doesn't have to be a scythe!" Seamus made one last attempt. Ruby shot him down again.

"No. Just let me do my job."

–

A few days later, Hermione and Ruby left Hogwarts for the house Hermione had grown up in. At Platform 9 3/4, Ruby could honestly say she had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Hello, am I correct in assuming that you are Ruby?" Hermione's mother asked.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby nodded. "Yep, Ruby Rose."

"That's an interesting name," the woman said lightheartedly. "I'm Emma. Emma Granger. This is my husband, Dan. We've heard a lot of great things about you."

Unsure of what to say, Ruby bit her lip. "What things?"

Seeing the girl's shyness, Emma hugged her. Then, crouching down a little and putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders, she stared the girl down. "Ruby, Hermione told us about your fight with those black monsters. You are very brave. Dan and I have heard nothing but good things about you. Hermione told us she was scared that day, and you saved everyone, without any help. You even refused help from the teachers, and kept everyone safe. You may very well have placed everyone who was there that day in your debt. Make no mistake, Ruby. Anyone who can do what you did belongs with the brave." Smiling, Emma stood up and took Ruby's hand. "Come on, let's go and have an excellent Christmas."

Suddenly, Ruby stiffened. "It's been so long...I wonder if my sister is okay. And Weiss, and Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Penny, Uncle Qrow, that weird monkey boy...I just wonder if they're okay." She shook her head, focusing again. "They're strong...like me. They'll be okay, and when I get home, my sister and uncle will be waiting," she said, but she was obviously trying to convince herself. "And I'll get to send letters to all my friends. Nora and Jaune, at least, will be happy to see me. I know what they'll say! The others...I don't know. My sister will..." At this point, she was tearing up and had to stop talking lest she have a breakdown. Then, to Emma's surprise, Ruby shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. "No, I can't be sad!"

The rest of the trip home, she had a determined but fake happy look on her face.

–

When they got to the Granger residence, Ruby was still torn up inside. She was trying to get in control of it, as she didn't want to risk drawing attention to her, namely the attention of black creatures with red eyes and white armor. Still, when Ruby was told that she and Hermione would be sharing a room, it wasn't all that much for Ruby. When they were younger, they would share a room because Ruby had been scared of the dark.

That night, Hermione was woken by quiet sobbing. She sat up in bed and looked over. Ruby was sitting in the corner, quietly crying. Suddenly, Hermione remembered the words Ruby had muttered back at the train station. Her sister, uncle, and likely friends. Ruby probably missed them sorely. She had to have been away for at least enough time for her to have attended Hogwarts, and many kids did get homesick.

Quietly, Hermione got up from her bed and walked over to Ruby. The girl sharing a room, and a bed, with Hermione made no indication she realized her roommate had approached. Quietly, Hermione sat down and hugged Ruby.

That time she did get a reaction. Ruby stopped for a moment, seemingly realizing that someone was hugging her. Then she went back to crying, but there was more emotion this time. A different emotion, too. These were happy tears, Hermione realized.

"You smell like Yang."

Slightly confused, Hermione tried to pull away, but quick as lightning, Ruby grabbed her and buried her face in Hermione's shoulder. "That's a good thing. Yang's my sister. I like that smell." As Ruby spoke, Hermione noticed rose petals, floating lazily down for a few moments before fading away.

"Come on," Hermione said lightheartedly. "Let's get back in bed."

–

Christmas Eve saw an odd event in the Granger household. There was a girl sitting in the craftroom, having absolutely no idea what to do. She sat in front of the table, stumped by the choices. There was only one craft here she recognized, and that was the necklace making tools (string, various beads, and fastenings) on the shelf.

Well, the Grangers said that Ruby could use anything she knew how to, and she only knew the necklace stuff. Well, she may as well...

–

That night, at dinner, the Grangers said a strange prayer. They seemed to realize, though, that they didn't share any religious beliefs. The Grangers were Christians, while Ruby thought that religion was a rather unimportant aspect of life, although she was polythestic and believed the old stories her mother had apparently believed in, with the two god brothers.

Curious as to what such a belief meant for Ruby, Emma invited her to say a prayer of her own. "You must have a prayer of some sort, you're welcome to say it."

"I...I only have the Hopes," she said sheepishly. "But okay."

Sighing and closing her eyes, Ruby let her Aura run through the circle, muttering the strange words that few understood. The Hopes swelled her heart, though, and her uncle said that they did the same thing for her mother.

When she was done, Dan sighed. "That felt electric, sure you didn't actually do something, or was that some sort of magic?"

"I did something, but I don't wanna be badgered with questions," Ruby said.

"Well, I didn't make all this food for nothing," Emma said cheerfully. "Dig in!"

–

A/N: Start of my Christmas arc!

I do believe I did an Irish accent right for Seamus Finnegan, he is Irish I believe. But I've never done that particular accent before, so please excuse any mistakes.

Also, for fans of non-crossover Harry Potter stories, I will soon publish a oneshot. It will be a trailer for a story I'm considering. However, I really don't want to commit to something so unsure and weird, so I'm publishing a trailer. Please check it out! It will be soon.

(Same message in Black Widows)

'Til next time,

HedwigFan101


End file.
